Guterman
Gutes Guterman is a supporting antagonist in the 2019 Marvel film Spider-Man: Far From Home. He was a former Stark Industries employee who is aligned with Mysterio. He was portrayed by Nicholas Gleaves. Biography Gutes Guterman started off working for Tony Stark in the past, but later developed a certain hatred towards the latter for his arrogant nature and left Stark Industries. He was even angered to hear that Tony's heroic image as Iron Man has become more popular to the world as Tony actually sacrificed himself to destroy Thanos and the Black Order in order to save the universe. As such, Guterman and several other ex-Stark Industries employees (including William Ginter Riva, Victoria Snow, Janice Lincoln and Doug) joined Mysterio, who has formulated a plot in staging terrorist attacks around the world so he can present himself as a hero to the public by 'foiling' these attacks in order to surpass Iron Man as the greatest superhero of all time. To that end, Guterman wrote down backstories of Mysterio and the Elementals (projection drones designed by Riva) being from another dimension while Victoria hacked several satellites to make "Nick Fury" and "Maria Hill" believe the story after Beck rescued them from Sandman in Mexico. Following Molten Man's death, Mysterio tricked Spider-Man into giving him access to one of the Stark's intelligence systems called E.D.I.T.H.. Mysterio then celebrates with his crew, praising Guterman for creating the backstories and hacking the satellite. However, Mysterio is later angered to learn that Spider-Man and his friend MJ have gotten hold of a projector from one of his drones which may blow their cover, noting to Riva and the rest of his crew that Nick Fury will kill him if he finds out what they are doing before threatening to shoot them all with the drones to prove his point. Eventually, Mysterio decides to kill MJ and the other classmates in London to cover his tracks. As part of the plan, Guterman posed himself as a double-decker bus driver in London, luring MJ and the other students into a bus designated for their trip, noting to Mysterio afterwards that they are in the "kill-zone". At the London Bridge (where Mysterio unleashes the Elemental Fusion), Guterman abandons the bus, leaving the children in danger. However, Spider-Man was able to foil the plot and defeat Mysterio, allowing MJ and the others to escape unharmed, much to Guterman's dismay. With Mysterio dead, it can be implied that Guterman escaped away with the rest of Mysterio's crew and doctored footage to expose Spider-Man's identity and frame him for the attacks and Mysterio's death before selling it to J. Jonah Jameson, who broadcasts this to the world, much to Spider-Man's complete distraught. It is unknown what happened to Guterman afterwards. Navigation Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Businessmen Category:Servant of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Crackers Category:Non-Action Category:Spy Category:Greedy Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Opportunists Category:Conspirators Category:Vandals Category:Strategic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Hypocrites Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Mongers